


Sanders Sides Drabbles Collection

by IamTrashQueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analogince - Freeform, Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, If there’s a ship, Loceit - Freeform, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Platonic Ships, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Romantic Ships, analogical - Freeform, dukeceit, i probably write it lmao, intruality, logicality - Freeform, moxiety - Freeform, no remrom - Freeform, platonic, receit, romantic, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTrashQueen/pseuds/IamTrashQueen
Summary: Just some sanders sides drabbles, all are requests. Some of these you’ll find as part of my one-shots series too. Warnings are listed separately at the beginning of each chapter, please let me know if I should tag something and didn’t. I’ll also add ships at the beginning so you know what you’re getting into (I know some people don’t like certain ships and that’s okay!!)I take requests! Find me @just-another-fic-writing-spree on tumblr, and my rules are listed there. (Pretty much just no r/mr/m.) Ramble ons are written in bullet points while drabbles are written as short stories.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 5





	1. Janus + Virgil family angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Mama Janus feelings lossing his son Virgil lol?”  
> Warnings: angst, drinking mentions, let me know if more

\- Janus drinks a lot more when Virgil leaves. It gets to the point where Remus starts breaking any bottle he catches Janus with.  
Janus does his best not to take it out on Remus or the orange side. He knows it’s not their fault.  
\- He doesn’t know it’s not his fault either though.  
\- Truth is subjective. Janus knows this. He’ll deny over and over that Virgil, Remus, and the orange side are being truthful even so. He doesn’t believe it’s just about them having different views them him. He would swear it was his fault.  
\- Janus’s ability to tell if the other’s are lying is affected. He doesn’t catch onto body language, or the different tones in the other’s voices, nothing of the sort like he used to.  
\- Headcanon:All the sides go through some big change that defines two things for them: their ‘forever’ trait, and their name.  
\- Paranoia shifted to anxiety, where he chose the name Virgil. He didn’t tell it originally.  
\- Remus’s was the split. He didn’t spend much time without a name. Roman’s was also the split.  
\- This... was Janus’s. You can imagine why it was so hard to tell the other’s his name after that.


	2. Moceit Baking (platonic or romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: Moceit baking  
> Can be platonic or romantic

Janus would really try to be at least mildly annoyed with everything Patton did. Afterall, Patton had intruded himself in on Janus’s alone time hobby, spilled flour twice already, and had booped Janus’s nose with powdered sugar.

Janus wanted to be mad. But he just couldn’t, rolling his eyes with a smile he’d try to hide as Patton almost slipped on the flour, barely regaining his balance to get the eggs to the counter. He patted a flour covered hand (curtesy of Patton’s clumsiness) on top of Patton’s head. It was half payback for Patton messing up his kitchen, but Patton only giggled in response. “How many eggs?” 

“Two,” Janus hummed our in response, grabbing the chocolate chips. He glanced back at Patton, a soft and fond smile on his face before he went back to baking, measuring out the chocolate chips (and adding a few extra... just for Patton).


	3. Dukeceit Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Janus complaining that he should be big spoon while sitting in remus’ lap and taping his hands around him”

Janus huffed softly. “You’re like... at least four inches shorter than me, and way skinnier. It only makes sense,” he bickered again, only to get a raspberry blown in his face before Remus strengthened his grip, resting his cheek on Janus’s shoulder. 

“That’ll be a nope, snakey-baby! You’re trapped with me,” he grinned softly. 

Janus whined and pouted in response. Of course, he didn’t really care all that much (and liked being held more than he was willing to admit), but he was going to keep up the act.


	4. Brotherly Arguing and Annoying Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Can't sleep so here are more, remus and roman fighting about something stupid and virgil is the one to stop them. (not ship related just weird family argue)”

Remus and Roman argue over the stupidest things. Whether it’s what they should order for dinner, or who’s weapon was better, it always had to be an argument. 

And right now? The two idiots were arguing about whatever secret Janus was currently keeping. It wasn’t likely that either of them had been guessing close to correctly anyway, but this was how they entertained themselves. 

Except it’s been going on for an hour, and Virgil has got a killer headache. He turned around on the couch to face the twins. “Will you two shut up? If you wanna know what Janus is hiding, go investigate or something!” The twins exchanged a look, then a grin, before thanking Virgil and running off to ‘investigate.’ Virgil let out a sigh of relief and went back to his original position on the couch. 

Janus could deal with the twins for now.


	5. Janus + Virgil angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Janus and Virgil - a broken glass”  
> Warnings: angst, toxic relationship, and drinking ahead, I don’t think any character counts as unsympathetic but Janus is rightfully bitter

It wasn’t long before Virgil was leaving. Janus had known of course, it was hard to hide anything from Janus. Currently, Janus was sat the table, his face rested against the dark colored wood—which had dried specs and splashed of paint and god knows what else from Remus—his hand loosely gripping his wine glass. He heard someone shuffle into the room, too soft and subtle to be Remus. Remus didn’t really know what was going on, and Janus didn’t have an intention on telling him. If Virgil wanted to hurt Remus like that, he wasn’t going to fix it for him. “What do you want?” He muttered, gripping the neck of his glass tighter. 

Virgil took a moment to answer, fidgeting lightly with his sleeves. “I wanted to say goodbye,” he murmured quietly, eyes flickering to Janus for a response. It hadn’t been Janus’s fault he was leaving, nor Remus’s. 

Letting out a quiet sigh, Janus propped his head up. He took a long sip of his drink, still not looking to the doorway where Virgil stood. “Where’s the good in that?” he answered bitterly. He waited a while for a response, slowly feeling his anger bubble up. “You came here to say your partings, right? If that’s all, you’re done now. If all you have to say is goodbye, after everything, leave me be.” 

Virgil took a few steps closer. “Janus...” he started softly, only for Janus to whip himself around and shoot a glare at him, making Virgil uneasy enough to stumble back. In Janus’s hasty movement, he had managed to slide the glass to the edge of the table, where it stood teetering for a second. 

The fragile sound of thin glass shattering filled the near silent room, ringing loudly to both Janus and Virgil. Janus had barely looked to the broken mess of red wine and glass interlaced on the floor before looking back to the doorway. Virgil was already gone, and that was the last time he set foot into that room.


	6. Dark Sides Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Virgil, Remus and Janus, been a big weird but good family?”

Janus had always practically acted like the parent for the other two. It meant a lot of things, really, from washing Remus’s clothes because absolutely refused to, to praising Virgil’s makeup skills everytime he did it on him and Remus. Today it meant making snacks before a movie night with lots of horror movies. 

Virgil was currently sitting on the counter (because Gays Don’t Use Chairs), tongue sticking out the side of his mouth as he focused on adding pretzel legs to his marshmallow spiders. They had little chocolate eyes too! It had been Virgil’s favorite ‘childish’ snack. 

Remus was up on the table, mixing pudding, gummie worms, crushes oreos, and whipped cream to make a mud pie. Janus always had to keep an eye on Remus to make sure he didn’t add actual mud to the desert. 

Janus had made mini homemade pizzas... or semi-homemade. He had used biscuit dough for crusts, put on some marinara sauce, as well as cheese and whatever topics he found they each liked. Remus was a pineapple on pizza kind of dude, Virgil liked black olives on his, and Janus had plane-Jane pepperoni. 

Soon they’d finish making their snacks, head into the living room, giggle when one of them scares another after coming back from the bathroom, and end up falling asleep on the couch together.


	7. Dukexiety (platonic or romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Remus protecting Virgil of something”  
> Warnings: weapons are mentioned, nobody is harmed

Virgil didn’t know why he had agreed to go the imagination with Remus. He always regretted it. There was slime everywhere, random creatures beyond the horrors imaginable that would jump out at any given time, and it certainly didn’t help that Remus swung around his mace with no care in the world, often meaning Virgil would have to stop at a moment’s notice to make sure he didn’t get hit by it. It wouldnt kill him, of course, he wasn’t real afterall, but it’d hurt like hell. 

Virgil did his best to keep close to Remus, still trying to stay distanced enough to not get hit by the mace on a careless accident. It was dark in Remus’s part of the imagination. Or that could just be the forest. They never got all the way through it and to Remus’s castle; Virgil always chickened out too early. 

It didn’t seem like this time was going to be any different. 

Especially when, a few steps later, Virgil felt something hook around his ankle. He tripped and stumbled, hands catching him before he hit the mucky ground, eyes shut for a second before he flipped himself over to look at what he had caught his foot on. Of course, it couldn’t just be a weed, could it? Could never just be a weed. Just Virgil’s luck, right? He probably would’ve spent more time grumbling about it if he wasn’t busy trying to get his foot unstuck from the monster that had grabbed onto his leg. 

Remus had heard the other hit the ground behind him, and the other quiet distraut noises that followed. Typical, Virgil was never bit on asking for help. He whipped around, throwing the mace down on the weed-like monster limb, a purple-ish goo splattering from its wound as it retreated back into the grass slowly. “Come on,” he said, holding out his hand to Virgil, who huffed, but took it nonetheless. 

“I could’ve handled it on my own,” Virgil remarked when he got to his feet. His ankle hurt more than he’d realized before, definitely bruises, with deep pricks from the thorns digging into his skin. The sudden jerk when Remus had swung his mace definitely cut his leg up a bit more, but he’d live. He tested it with a few light bounces, Remus tilting his chin up then booping his nose with a soft grin. 

“Course you could,” he remarked before turning back around and skipping forward. “Come on! The castle isn’t far from here!”


	8. Analogince HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “analogince headcanons? (virgil/logan/roman)“

\- y’all expect Logan to be the awkward and inexperienced one, but honestly this dude is so blunt  
\- he’ll just walk over to Virgil, sit in his lap, ask for cuddles, and tell Roman to play with his hair  
\- Roman is pretty much always fighting with one of them, but it’s usually playful, always ends with a kiss and “but you know I’m right”  
\- Roman is the MASTER of picking date ideas, whether it be a candlit dinner, star-gazing, or just movies!  
\- Roman is also a lil bit of an attention-hog, so when he sees the other’s cuddling without him, it isn’t uncommon for him to just drape himself across the others  
\- Logan and Virgil will both roll their eyes, but of course they invite him to cuddle with them too  
\- Virgil gets cold really easily (factor of being anxiety) so he likes cuddles a lot  
\- if any of them are fighting, Logan will turn down the heat so they’ll want to cuddle. It’s cold, why not, right?  
\- Virgil isn’t big on PDA, but on the few times he holds on or both of his boyfriend’s hands outside, it is a WILD ride for those boy’s hearts  
\- Virgil and Roman are both jealous types and vv protective  
\- Logan doesn’t see a point in it, but he thinks it’s cute


	9. Virgil + Roman talking about the dark sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Virgil protecting Janus and Remus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly considered unsympathetic Roman, he doesn’t mean to be a jerk

Roman could be such a dick sometimes. 

It didn’t help that he was totally oblivious to other people’s feelings at times. Of course, Roman never meant to be, but that doesn’t change his words, or how they hurt. Janus had asked for Virgil’s help with something, Remus got his arm stuck or something. At the mere mention of the others, Roman piped up. “You know you don’t have to talk to them anymore right? Like? You can just chill down here with us. You’re cool now,” he shrugged some, going back to filing his nails. 

Virgil huffed, but let it go. “I just have to help them, I’ll only be a few minutes,” he replied nonchalantly. He hated it when Roman said stuff like that. 

“I just don’t get it Virgil. You left them, to be with us, to be one of us. Why do you even go back?” he asked. “It just doesn’t make sense. I can only imagine what they did to you. I was only around Remus a few months before I stopped talking to him. Can’t imagine years...” he muttered, still messing with his nails, only half paying attention. 

“I just don’t get it Virgil. You left them, to be with us, to be one of us. Why do you even go back?” he asked. “It just doesn’t make sense. I can only imagine what they did to you. I was only around Remus a few months before I stopped talking to him. Can’t imagine years...” he muttered, still messing with his nails, only half paying attention. 

Virgil shot a glare Roman’s way. “They’re still my family, something the rest of you will never be,” He gritted bitterly before storming off, leaving Roman absolutely dumbfounded on the couch and looking to the staircase in shock.


	10. Ace Lo and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Ace Logan and he’s the big nerd so everyone thinks/thought he was just single because, you know, nERd. Any or no ships as you wish (though I love logicality most).”

The group had decided to spend the night playing random party games. Originally, that included monopoly, but Remus spent half the time chewing on the plastic houses, Janus would call people out for cheating (despite knowing the weren’t), and Logan and Roman had their own fits about fair trades. It was really just bound to be a train wreck and a half. 

So instead, they had moved onto other games. The floor is lava, which was always a favorite (even when the twins threw pillows at each other to try and knock each other off the couch), classic truth or dare, and now they were up to Never Have I Ever. 

By the time two rounds from everyone was up, Remus had already been out. What hasn’t he done, honestly. 

“Never have I ever made out in a closet with someone,” Virgil remarked with a slight smirk, looking Roman and Janus’s way. Logan had only lost two fingers so far, because yes he has eaten something that wasn’t edible (it was a science experiment, okay?!), as well as skipped gym class. 

“Never have I ever made out with someone,” Janus was a big ol’ liar and that made the game much more fun. He put up a finger rather than put one down, to which of course, Roman and Logan spluttered about that not being how you play the game. Regardless, Logan’s fingers stayed the same, three up. 

“Lo you’ve never made out with someone?” Patton piped up, curious more than anything. 

“Nope. Not my thing,” he answered with a shrug. 

Roman laughed. “What? Too nerdy for anyone to consider it?” he joked lightly, nudging his friend’s arm as Logan laughed along. Insulting each other was just part of being friends, except for Patton. 

“Does he even know how to? He’d probably write a script beforehand,” Janus remarked. 

“Guys, guys, we shouldn’t be too mean!” Patton commented, trying not to giggle at the other two going back and forth with more and more stupid reasons that Logan hadn’t made out with someone. Patton huffed softly, “Logan, honey, good things come to those who wait.” 

“Well that’s good news, cause I’ll be waiting forever,” Logan chuckled. 

“Wait what?” Remus perked up from behind them, then threw his head over Logan’s shoulder. “What do you mean?” 

Logan shrugged some, both to get Remus off his arm and just because. “I’m ace. Make-out sessions are just a little too far for me.” There was a pause and a few slow oh’s. 

The others didn’t talk too much about it, or ask much about it. Roman and Janus later gave some apologizes, but Logan had known it was just part of the fun. He didn’t find much of a reason to be upset, but he did appreciate the apologies regardless. 

Another thing he appreciated? 

All five of those idiots showing up at his door the next day with asexual pride pins and posters. What dorks. He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	11. Logan/Virgil QPR + Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Logan and another side (Virgil or Roman if you don't mind) both being AroAce in a QPR, only the others don't know and think they're a Couple couple. Of course someone slips and then the pair have to go "You thought what? No no no... " while back pedalling like mad.”

Okay okay but  
\- everyone sees virg and lo being affectionate, which is odd, both are pretty reserved right? they don’t seem like the type to just be affectionate around others, they often each pull away from another’s touch or just don’t know what to do about it  
\- and Roman is the first to think it, they gotta be in a relationship, right? Like? Dating?  
\- he doesn’t say it at first, and in fact, it slips out offhandedly  
\- they’re talking about going to a party, and Ro is trying to convince Logan “come on! It’s gonna be fun! And you can bring along your lil boyfriend too!”  
\- keep in mind, ro and virg aren’t the greatest of friends, they don’t talk much outside of being a group, it really wasn’t meant to be a shot at virg nor lo  
\- but Logan sits there, absolutely confused beyond belief  
\- Virgil strolls by them, wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders with the average “whatcha guys talking about”  
\- which certainly doesn’t help the situation or explanation, but at least it clicks in Logan’s head what Roman meant  
\- “we aren’t dating” “what? I thought—“ “no, we’re both aro-ace ro” “oh...”  
\- they have a whole laugh about it after it’s sorted out, Virgil laughing a little early, but Logan wants to get through his explanation before he starts making fun of Roman for assuming  
\- they don’t let Roman live it down


	12. Parent Janus + Troublesome Kid Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Virgil gets hurts and someone has to take care of him, while he acts like a teen who doesn't like anyone taking care of him. But he does know he won't be able to do anything alone?”  
> Father / son dynamic for Janus and Virgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Potentially triggering content about knife fights and ments of blood

Virgil has already snuck out three times this month, and Janus was a bit fed up with it when he realized Virgil, yet again, wasn’t in his room. He stayed sitting in the living room, waiting up late for his son to return. It was nearly four in the morning when Virgil gently creaked open the door, only to turn to see his father’s disappointed look, then seeing it shift into worry. “What the hell happened? What did you do?” he asked, jumping up and running over to Virgil. 

Scoffing, Virgil shoved away his father’s hand. “Don’t touch me. I’m fine. It’s just a scratch or two,” he answered, slouching slightly. Janus frowned in response, sighing and resting a hand on Virgil’s back, leading him towards the bathroom. Virgil halted for a short moment, but knew better, instead starting to walk. “Really, it’s nothing dad,” he muttered. He rather sucked at lying to his father, and it certainly didn’t help that Virgil’s arm was clearly bleeding quite a bit. 

Ignoring Virgil’s protests, he tapped the sink twice with his nails, a gesture for Virgil to sit, before getting out the med kit. “I don’t want you hanging out with those kids anymore. You always come home hurt,” he murmured, opening the kit. 

Virgil shrugged off his jacket, not being able to help but hiss at the movement. “No pain, no gain. I’m fine, really.” 

“This isn’t time, Virgil,” he said sternly, starting to clean the gash. “Is this a knife cut? Virgil, tell me you weren’t playing with knives!” 

“What does it matter to you anyway?” Virgil answered, barely letting Janus wrap up the wound before trying to storm out, only to be followed by Janus anyway. 

“What do you mean what would it matter? I don’t want my kid getting into knife fights! You don’t even know how to use one.” Janus was rather big on self defense, he certainly would’ve never minded getting Virgil classes for learning to use knives, but this was just purely dangerous. “Please Virgil, promise me you’ll stay away from them. Don’t make me have to do more than ask.” 

Virgil took one last look at his father before shutting the door in his face, sighing and dropping down next to the door, head in his hands.


	13. Logicality (soft romance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “I don't even have characters in mind, I just want a soft "you feel like home" if you will.”  
> Logicality

The two were curled up on the couch, limbs tangled together and sleep nearly setting in. It was odd to think only a few weeks ago they moved in together; they acted as though they’d been living together for years. Both of them enjoyed a comfortable silence, their breathing opposite of each other, chests rising and falling seconds apart from each other. Patton already had slipped off his glasses, setting them on the coffee table nearby. Logan still had his resting on his face as he read his book over Patton’s shoulder. 

After a while, Patton broke the silence, still quiet and soft. “Lo-Lo, how do you wanna build our home?” He asked. They mostly hadn’t put together things, it mostly being old beaten up furniture that they’d get rid of as soon as they could afford to swap it out. 

“As long as it’s with you... it’ll feel like home,” Logan murmured softly, setting his book down to the side before brushing some hair out of Patton’s smiling face, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Patton. You could make anywhere feel like a home.” Patton giggled softly in response, humming some and snuggling closely to his boyfriend, soon drifting to sleep. Logan didn’t last much longer after him, arms gently wrapped around Patton and soft smile tracing his face.


	14. Remus + Other Sides Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Would you be willing to write Remus just randomly hugging or kissing the other sides? Like just out of nowhere Remus just kisses someone on the cheek or forehead or just tackle hugs someone for no visible reason?”

\- As soon as Remus comes back around and Roman begins to tolerate his presence, he practically tackle hugs his brother all the time. Roman will just casually trying to cut his sandwich in half (with his sword, cause he can’t do anything normal, can he?) and BAM Remus is clinging like a koala, while Roman has to struggle not to accidentally hit anyone with the blade. 

\- With Logan, he was just rather tired, didn’t even think about much yet. And the dude really hadn’t realized he was Actually Awake. Ree walks by, cuddling up to Logan, who immediately stiffens at the affection, but doesn’t seem to mind after a short second, leaning into the touch. Ree presses a tired kiss to Logan’s cheek, and it’s only when Logan quite bluntly f a i n t s and hits the floor with a thud that Remus blinks a few times, realizing he’s awake. 

\- Virgil, he had honestly just... missed him so much. And he knows he shouldn’t, everything says he shouldn’t, but he can’t help running straight to Virgil, cupping his face and pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. Virgil had shoved him away, which they’d later discuss that it had been reactionary because everything just felt too overwhelming at once, but in the moment Remus had just apologized and walked away, a little disappointed. Virgil took way too long to try and figure out if that was platonic, queerplatonic, or just blatantly romantic. 

\- Janus is always practically one step ahead of him. He’s always been quite reserved, so physical affection is a big no-no, so Remus The Cuddle Bug finds a way to work around. He actually found that putting on a movie or two and falling asleep on the couch was enough to get Janus clinging to him. Oh and now Remus purposely turns the heat down because he knows Janus can only stand it for so long before he gives up and gives Remus cuddles. Janus of course knows this is manipulative, but he never calls Remus out on it, constantly denying he enjoys the affection, but the cute little smile on his face when Remus kisses his forehead begs to differ. 

\- Patton always welcomes the affection, even when it catches him off guard. He’ll have his hands covered in dough and Remus will slip by, wrap his arms around Patton’s waist and press a kiss to Patton’s cheek with a grin... before asking if he can eat the raw egg that’s cracked in a nearby bowl. Of course the answer is no. That doesn’t stop Remus from trying to eat the egg shell.


	15. LAMP (romantic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: prompt “”I love you all for the same reason I love each of the seasons. You're all so different but so beautiful in your own way." I’m thinking LAMP.”

Logan isn’t usually sentimental. But it just so happens he’s very tired and functioning on two hours of sleep without coffee because the others have been trying to get him to bed for a couple hours now. But Logan just won’t be quiet and sleep. 

And now he’s on his 4 rambling of the night. “You know, I love all of you for the same reason I love each season. You’re all so different but so beautiful in your own way,” he giggles out, cuddling up more into his blankets as he looks at his lovers, Roman who is laying beside him, Patton sitting next to them and leaning over just enough to play with Logan’s hair, and Virgil standing awkwardly a step away, not wanting to overcrowd the tired fellow. 

Logan hummed some, happily, a smile on his face before he spoke again. “Virgil’s like the winter. Not because he’s cold, though I swear his hands are always freezing. He’s the snow day that cancels school and let’s you sleep in some extra hours then cuddle up with hot chocolate and movies on the couch,” he rambled, grinning tiredly as he noticed Virgil’s flushed face. 

He then looks over to Patton. “Patton’s like the spring. Full of new life and beginning. Just coming out of winter, flowers blooming all around. The season with the most weddings. Lots of calming rain, but so much beauty to see when it dries.” Patton giggles at the compliments, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Logan’s forehead before Logan speaks again. 

“Roman, oh dearest Roman, you’re summer. Not just because you’re hot, either. Childish as ever, reminiscent of the first day out of class. A well-deserved break after a long year of hard work. Frolicking in the sunshine, playing tag in the park, pretend in the backyard. Shining always like the sun,” Logan flirted. And Roman would’ve gotten some flirty remark back if Patton hadn’t jumped in with a pun a little too quick for him. 

“You’re cute Lo-Lo. But can you fall asleep already?” Patton joked lightly. And Logan would, soon. Very soon. The boy had been tired for a while now, and he’d fall asleep next to his lovely boyfriends, content as ever.


	16. U! Patton Splits Twins Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “"I'm here! I'm here and I love you! Why won't you see that?!" I don't have an idea of the pairing involved unless you want to go with CreativityTwins, otherwise I figured you could take free reign.” 
> 
> This was inspired by @aidensm8 unsympathetic Patton art on tumblr. Check it out, it’s amazingly done!! Also: I did get permission, I wouldn’t write something based on another person’s work without it.   
> Link here -> https://aidensm8.tumblr.com/post/625550366381064192/sanders-sides-fancomics-masterpost 
> 
> Warnings: obviously unsympathetic Patton

“He can’t hear you, you know,” a voice spoke from behind Remus, quiet and gentle. Quiet steps echoed the empty imagination as Remus stared ahead of himself, frustrated beyond belief, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the glass separation wall in front of him, preventing him from getting into Roman’s side of the imagination. They hadn’t split it before. Roman never shut him off. “It was only a matter of time. I wish I could’ve prepared you better,” the voice spoke again. 

“You’re wrong,” Remus said flat out, clear anger in the seven year old’s voice, his hands clenched into small fists. “You’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re wrong! He can hear me, see me, I know he can! I know it!” he shouted, throwing his hands at the glass that only echoed the noise. Unlike the normal child that would so often throw a tantrum then carry on, Remus didn’t let up, not even though Janus didn’t try and stop him or calm him. Janus knew Remus was hurting. He was too, but that wasn’t Remus’s responsibility, and he rather hoped Remus couldn’t tell. Though Remus had undoubtedly heard him crying once or twice, he tried his best to keep it out of Remus’s sight. Not that any of it mattered now, both Roman and Virgil gone. 

Remus let his fists crash against the wall another time, both in fists before hitting them flat. “I’m here! I’m here, Roman! Can’t you see me? I’m here, Roman! Why won’t you see me?” he shouted, tears strolling all the way down his face and dripping off his chin, along with plenty of snot. But Janus only took a few steps forward, still letting Remus have his space, wanting to let Remus get it out of him before comforting him. Remus let his forehead drop against the glass, letting out a sob before looking over to Janus. Even through blurred tears, he could still make out the frown that Janus held on his face, a clearly pained expression. And Remus ran to him, clinging to him and wrapping his arms around his waist as much as the child could. “Why can’t he see me?” he cried. 

Janus kneeled down and pulled Remus close to his chest, hugging and holding him tightly as the child cried, and Janus ignored the amount of spit, snot, and tears that soaked his shirt. “Patton took him away. I’m sorry, Remus. I’m so, so sorry,” he answered, his voice choking out. “I’m sorry I didn’t do better. I’ll do anything I can to fix it, I swear.” 

“I want my brother.” 

“I know you do,” he whispered. “I want him back too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also nobody asked but there’s a reason why Janus doesn’t comfort Remus by shushing him or trying to calm him down. He recognizes that Remus needs an outlet for his feelings and too discuss them, not for them to be shut down. Janus doesn’t say “calm down” “shh shh” or “it’ll be okay” for that reason.


	17. Janus and His Three Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “You're meant to have three loves in your life, the first one is the one that 'seems perfect', the young love, the lovey dovey type from highschool. The second one teaches you what you want, what you need out if a person. The third is the one that lasts.”

\- Roman - first love - Roman was the first person Janus ever actually had feelings for. Everything was careful for that. They never actually dated, Janus being too scared of messing it up, though Roman would’ve been on board. Janus regrets never actually calling a relationship, but they did pretty much everything lovers did. He doesn’t regret meeting Roman, or loving him, and he doesn’t think there was a moment wasted with him. 

\- Virgil - the young love - They had a crash and burn type of relationship, rushing far too quickly into everything. They’d both lie and claim they never actually loved each other now, but they once did, and they both know that, no matter how much they want to hide from it. It mainly just teaches Janus that he needs someone who won’t rush things, who won’t jump at the excitement of a new relationship. Maybe he should’ve loved Virgil the way he loved Roman, at a distance. Maybe it wouldn’t have hurt so badly then. 

\- Patton - high school love - Patton was beyond lovey dovey, honestly. And it was funny to see the punk of the school wearing a candy necklace that his boyfriend made him walking around school, but nobody would dare question it. Oddly, Patton was the protective one, always telling Janus that he shouldn’t let others “walk all over him like that” while they walked down the halls swinging their arms while holding hands.


	18. Remy + Kids Remus and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Req: “Remy trying to make Virgil and Remus sleep?”

Remy, as the older brother (or sista) of the group, often took up the task of getting some of the youngers to sleep. Though Remy wasn’t actually related to neither Virgil or Remus, he had been pretty much adopted into Janus’s lil found family. 

Virgil, only three years old, was scampering around the room, giggling as Remus chased him around. It was cute, but it was already 9:30, an hour an a half past their bed times. “Come on you two, settle down. I’ll put on some Moana and we can have a cuddle pile on the floor, yeah?” Remy piped up, catching both of the children’s attention, Remus lifting Virgil by his waist, Virgil’s shirt hiked up in a ruffled inch or two from the position Remus had lifted him in. Remus dropped his cousin onto the ground, who landed with a small huff, but crawled back to the middle of the floor in front of the tv before sitting up on his legs. Remus sat next to him after pulling his blanket off the bed as Remy switched on Moana. 

They only got past the first maybe thirty minutes of the movie before the two kids were falling asleep on each other. Remy smiled fondly at the two, gently lifting first Virgil and carrying him off to his bed, who cuddled into his blankets, but other than that barely shifted. Then he lifted Remus, who stirred and woke up a bit, lightly clinging to Remy’s shirt as Remy carried him. Remus mumbled some tired gibberish, and Remy merely shushed him lightly. “Time to sleep babes,” he murmured softly, tucking the child into his bed with a soft smile. He ran his fingers through the top of the other’s hair, waving it mostly out of his face, before heading the door, pausing shortly. “Good night my darling,” he murmured quietly before switching off the light and stepping out.


	19. Sleep HCs for the Sides (old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: this was before Janus and Remus were introduced to the series. I wrote this on tumblr a long time ago.

Time for sleep HC's cause fight me:   
The sides will not sleep if:   
\- Virgil will not sleep without being able to hold something. Whether it's a pillow, a stuffed animal, or a person, he has to have something.   
\- Patton can't sleep without texting or talking to Logan at least once. He doesn't know when this became a thing, but he just can't.   
\- Logan can't sleep unless he's in his own bed. He refuses to go to sleepovers, and will instead invite friends to his house just to avoid it.   
\- Roman can't fall asleep without every message being replied to on his phone, no matter how small. 'Make sure you do your chores tomorrow or you won't be going to Virgil's house!' and he'd still reply with 'Alright mom' even though it's not needed, and he knows it. Or if someone were to say 'Sleep well!' after they already said goodnight, he'd text them right again. One time Virgil refused to stop texting him just so Roman had to stay up with him, and at some point, Virgil got the reply "LEMME SLEEP DAMMIT" and he just said "no." 

What do all the sides sleep in:   
\- Virgil sleeps in an oversized sweatshirt and boxers. That's it. You can't get him to sleep in anything else. In all fairness, he looks fucking adorable in it.   
\- Patton sleeps in an oversized shirt that he stole from Logan. It just makes him feel more safe and secure. When one gets really worn down, Logan's always willing to give him another one. He also wears pajama pants that are just hella soft and comfy, like sweatpants, but cozier. If he doesn't sleep in this, he'll go straight to a onesie.   
\- Logan's a bit more plain. He sleeps in a normal t-shirt and sweatpants.   
\- Roman sleeps without a shirt. Normally he'll sleep in just boxers, or he might wear sweatpants or something if Virgil's staying over, just to make sure he's comfortable.

Positions the sides sleep in:   
\- When Virgil does sleep, he normally sleeps curled up, holding whatever he has whether pillow or stuffed animal. He's really a huge cuddler when he's asleep, probably because he's hella touch starved.   
\- Patton, being that he's not much of an early bird, sleeps and tosses and turns a lot. He's really rested and can wake up in some odd positions, mainly halfway off the couch he didn't fall asleep on.   
\- Logan falls asleep on his back or on his side. Just kind of, standard sleeping positions.   
\- Roman falls asleep on his side. If he's sleeping with Virgil next to him, he'll keep his arms around the other's waist and held him close to his chest. Virgil may choose to face one way or the other, and he never really cares. Normally, however, Virgil falls asleep with his head on Roman's chest. 

Which ones snore:   
\- Virgil snores quietly. Just because he's so exhausted most of the time and honestly? It sounds adorable.   
\- Patton's a silent sleeper.  
\- Logan snores like crazy. Like bitch are you snoring or should I call an ambulance?   
\- Roman, like Patton, is a pretty silent sleeper.


End file.
